gods_of_wandrossafandomcom-20200215-history
The Jade Panda
Description The Jade Panda, also known as Yu Dai Xiongmao is the progenitor and protector of the Shungmo (Pandafolk) people. He is also the patron of artists and creatively driven people. Appearance The Jade Panda appears as a wise, middle-aged male shungmo. He wears Chinese-inspired robes of jade silk and rounded spectacles on his nose. He is often carrying a scroll and brush. Personality The Jade Panda does not rush to war. He is calm and slow to wrath, but if harm comes to his chosen people, it will come swiftly and drawn in the heavens. Nicknames He Who Carries the Brush of Progress, The Wise Bear of the Arts, The Jade Fist Origin Yu Dai Xiongmao was once a panda wandering the reaches of Wandrossa, til a travelling wizard and his druid companion blessed him with enlightenment. He rose on two legs and saw he was naked, so he sought robes to clothe his person. He stumbled into the now long deceased Jade Emperor's rooms and stole the jade silk drapes. After countless hours while the emperor was in court, Yu Dai patiently worked with needle and thread to craft the drapes into suitable robes. That night, the emperor retired to his chambers to find the enlightened panda reading scrolls of ancient arts and histories in the royal bedroom. This made the emperor quite furious. He ordered the panda to be executed with phoenix flames. Yu Dai as he burned, said a prayer that would forgive the emperor this transgression and allow both their souls to ascend to the heavens. As their souls rose to the heavens with the holy flames of Emobath, the Phoenix God himself fused their spirits as one and Yu Dai Xiongmao become the God known as The Jade Panda but was placed in a slumber that would purify the wicked emperor's influence and allowed a splinter of their godhood to fall in a now lost bamboo glade. This splinter would birth the first Shungmo. Major Events Minor Events Chosen Ones # Shi Huang - Shi Huang was the first birthed by the splinter of The Jade Panda's godhood. He wanders the land in search of a land for his people to call home. He dresses in simple blue robes and wields a giant calligraphy brush as both a walking stick and a weapon. His art is his magic and is a simulacrum of the life it depicts. # Mighty Bamboo - Mighty Bamboo is a giant panda of gigantic proportions. He roams the world in search of the lost bamboo glade that first sired the Shungmo. As he strides across the land, his pawprints leave glowing bamboo sprouts which when eaten heal most ailments. # The Great Panda Dragon (Xióngmāo lóng) - This large Eastern-style dragon has a face of a fearsome yet cuddly panda with long whiskers. Its body is covered in scales and fur of black and white in a pattern akin to a giant panda's. It is said his breath is a celestial radiant fire which when it hits dead plant matter, it converts it to fertilizer for glowing bamboo shoots, which work when eaten heals the deepest wounds.